I'm your Sister
by Megumi Matsuda
Summary: Rukia mulai menjalani kehidupan barunya. Perhatian sang adik membuat Rukia jatuh cinta kepada adiknya sendiri, Namun tiba-tiba saja sang mantan adiknya pun muncul. Inikah yang disebut rumitnya percintaan? RnR chapter 2 ready
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : I'm your sister

Part 1 : welcome to new family

Genre : romance, comedy

Rated : T

Matahari pagi menyinari bumi. Orang-orang mulai melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

"Piiip piip piiip"

Jam beker berbunyi menunjukkan pukul 06.00 AM. Ceklik, Aku mematikan jam bekerku dan beranjak dari tempat tidurku yang sudah lapuk dan kotor. Aku segera pergi ke kamar mandi, dan setelah itu, aku mengepak barang-barangku. Bagiku pagi ini adalah pagi yang terburuk bagi kehidupanku

"Rukia, hiks maafkan ibumu ini nak"

"Rukia putiku satu-satunya, maafkan ayah, perbuatan ayah ini tidak bisa dimaafkan, maaf"

Tanpa berpamitan dan berkata apa-apa, aku segera meninggalkan rumahku yang penuh kenangan itu.

Namaku Rukia Kuchiki tapi sebentar lagi, namaku bukan Kuchiki lagi. Umurku 15 tahun, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kehidupanku ini.

Teng Neng Teng Tong

"Kereta dengan tujuan kota Karakura, akan segera berangkat. Bagi penumpang yang telah memiliki tiket dipersilahkan untuk naik"

Jez Gejez

Keluargaku ini termasuk keluarga miskin dan mempunyai banyak hutang. Ayahku seorang pemabuk dan penjudi. Setelah uang ayahku habis, Aku dijadikan taruhan untuk berjudi. Ayahku pun kalah, Aku pun dijual oleh teman ayahku yang telah memenangkan judi. Lalu aku pun dibeli oleh sebuah keluarga yang katanya ingin memiliki seorang anak perempuan. Beruntung saja aku tidak dibeli oleh orang yang tidak benar, Tetapi tetap saja aku masih merasa kesal dengan ayahku.

Ckiiiit..

"Kereta telah sampai di stasiun kota Karakura, Penumpang dipersilahkan untuk turun"

Tap Tap Tap, kehidupan baruku akan dimulai di kota Karakura ini

' Jalan Society, Apartemen B No 20 Lantai 5'

"Alamat apa ini, lagipula apa itu apartemen? Aku kan orang desa mana aku tahu" gerutuku

4 jam kemudian…

"Waduh gak ketemu juga alamatnya" kataku yang sudah mulai pasrah

"Fu fu fu, halo cewe. Lagi cari alamat ya?"

Slap, 'waaah, udah alamat gak ketemu, yang ada ketemunya om-om mesum' batinku

"oow tidak, tidak apa-apa kok, Cuma lagi diem aja" sahutku

"Hmm serius?" kata om mesum itu sambil merangkul pundakku

"Hahaha, maaf saya harus pergi"

"Nanti saja"

Drap Drap Drap

"Woooy, cukup sampai disitu mesum" teriak seorang pria yang pendek dan berambut putih layaknya kakek-kakek

"APAA?! SIAPA KAU? BERANI-BERANINYA MEMANGGILKU MESUM, DASAR PENDEK!"

Kulihat mimic pria itu berubah menjadi kesal

"Lepaskan gadis itu atau…"

"atau apa?" Tantang om-om itu

"ADA OM-OM BOTAK MESUM" teriak pria berambut putih itu

Was wes was wes, orang orang disekitar kami langsung melirik ke arah om-om mesum itu. Lalu dia pun pergi dengan tergesa-gesa

"fuuh, terimakasih ya" kataku kepada pria berambut putih tersebut

" ha ha ha ya sama-sama, ooh ya namaku Hitsugaya Toshiro" tawa kecil pria itu

"ooh ya, salam kenal, namaku Rukia"

Lalu kami berdua pun berjabat tangan

"Sedang apa kau disini? Ini kan daerah rawan, banyak orang-orang mesum"

"aku sedang mencari alamat, apa kau tahu alamat ini?" tanyaku sambil memberikan kertas alamat

"oooh ini sih sama dengan apartemen ku"

"yeey, baguslah kalau begitu, tapi apartemen itu apa ya?"

Gubrak

"uuh, langsung saja kau ikut aku, kau juga pasti akan tau" gumam Hitsugaya sambil menarik tanganku

Beberapa saat kemudian

"udah sampai" teriak Histugaya

"kayaknya ga usah pake toa ya Hitsu, wuoooh apartemen itu besar ya" balasku dengan smirk

Dziiiig

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu ayo kita ke atas dengan lift" ajak Histugaya

"okeee"

Kami berdua pun menaiki yang katanya lift, apalah itu. Kemudian lift pun berhenti

"Nah itu dia No 20, kalau begitu kita berpisah disini, aku tinggal di No 22"

Hitsugaya melambaikan tangan dan membalikkan badannya

"Tunggu" teriakku

"Ada apa" Tanya Hitsugaya

"ummm.. Terimakasih ya, Hitsu"

Bluuuush, muka hitsugaya tiba-tiba memerah

'Debaran apa ini? Dia kan hanya bilang terimakasih saja. Belum pernah ada orang yang mengucapkan terimakasih padaku'

"iya sama-sama, itu anu.. bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke suatu tempat besok?" Tanya Hitsugaya dengan suara gemetar

Krik krik krik

…..

'kok sunyi sekali, bahkan tidak terdengar suara apapun' batin Hitsugaya

Hitsugaya pun melihat ke belakang dan ternyata Rukia sudah menghilang

-Flashback on-

""ummm.. Terimakasih ya, Hitsu" deg deg

Ceklek, "Waah ternyata kau sudah datang ya Rukia, ayo masuk mulai sekarang kau akan jadi putiku"

"Iya bu, tapi tunggu sebentar.. aku belum.."

"Ayo cepat, ga usah sungkan" kata sang ibu yang langsung menarik lengan Rukia

Blam

-Flashback off-

'Entah kenapa hatiku terasa sepi' batin Hitsugaya dengan wajah murung

Di dalam apartemen No 20

"Ayah, putri kita sudah datang" kata sang ibu dengan wajah kegirangan

"Wohohoho, cepat sekali, kukira dia akan datang malam"

"Ibu, ada apa sih? Kok teriak-teriak?" Tanya seorang pemuda

"Ichigo, ayo kemari, mulai sekarang dia adalah kakak perempuanmu hehehe" senyum ibu

Tap Tap Tap

"Halo, namaku Ichigo Kurosaki, anak keempat, kelas 1 SMP" sapa pemuda itu dengan senyuman

"ooh ya Halo, Namaku Rukia, mohon bimbingannya" balasku sambil membungkukkan badan

"Ichigo-chan, panggil kakak-kakakmu juga" kata Ayah

"Baik ayah" jawab Ichigo sambil berlari kecil

Ceklek..

"kakak, Ayah memanggil kalian bertiga tuh" kata Ichigo

"bentar lagi lah"

"ya sih"

"Tapi ini kan tentang anak angkat ibu yang baru"

"aaah udah ga peduli, lagian bisa kita siksa dong, terus kita bisa suruh-suruh, lagian pasti pria kecil" balas kakak sulung dengan tawa kecil

"Ugh, BAKAA, MAKANYA DENGERIN, DIA TUH PEREMPUAN TAU, BUKAN PRIA" marah Ichigo

"WHUUUUT?! WANITA?!" histeris ketiga saudara baka itu

Ichigo pun menggangguk-angguk dengan wajah manyun

"Ow woke, aku akan kenalan dengannya lebih dulu, byeee~" kata kakak sulung sambil pergi melambaikkan tangannya

"APAA? Aku duluan lah" sahut kakak kedua sambil berlari ke ruang tamu

"NOOO, aku tak akan kalah" susul kakak yang ketiga

Ichigo yang melihat ketiga kakaknya itu, langsung ber-sweetdrop ria

Di Ruang Tamu

Drap-Drap-Drap, Ckiiiiit

Aku yang sedang berdiri dengan santai menjadi kaget karena ada 3 pria yang tiba-tiba berlari bagaikan orang yang sedang dikejar setan.

"Waaa mungil, manisnya"

"Akhirnya, dewa mengabulkan doa kita, dan memberikan adik perempuan.. hiks" haru kakak ketiga

"Perkenalkan aku Aizen Sousuke, anak pertama, baru kuliah semester satu.. peluk aku dong"

Duak.. Buk.. Brak..

"Pergi sana kakak genit, aku Byakuya Kuchiki, kelas 3 SMA"

"Ya ya, udah ya berkenalannya, aku Renji Abarai , kelas 2 SMA, senang berkenalan denganmu"

"Iya, salam kenal, aku Rukia, mohon bantuaannya" balasku sambil membungkukkan badan

"Fuuuh, kakak-kakakmu ini sama seperti kau, merek angkat anak juga, hanya Ichigo anak kandungku, makanya nama keluarga mereka berbeda-beda, kau juga kalau masih memakai nama keluargamu, pakai saja" kata ibu sambil tersenyum padaku

"Hiks, ya terimakasih" jawabku

"sip, untuk sementara kamarmu tidak ada jadi kau harus tidur dengan salah satu dari kakak-kakakmu" kata Ayah

Cliiiiing, mata ketiga bersaudara itu langsung bersinar

"Rukia, denganku saja" kata Aizen

"Tidaaak, Rukia denganku, harusss…" seru Renji

"Pokoknya denganku"

Blab la blab la bla

'repotnya kehidupanku ini' batinku dengan bersweetdrop

"Hmm, Rukia-san, kau bisa tidur di kamarku jika kau mau" ajak Ichigo

"ya mungkin itu lebih baik, Ayah, Ibu, aku tidur di kamar Ichigo saja"

Jiiiit, mata ketiga bersaudara itu langsung menatap tajam kea rah Ichigo

"Hati-hati dengan Ichigo-chan, dia musuh dibalik selimut"

"Dia suka perempuan di atas umur" bisik Byakuya

"Apa sih? Kalian ini sirik kan?"

Jleeeb, perkataan itu menusuk hati ketiga saudaranya, mereka langsung membatu

"Selamat datang di keluarga ini Rukia!" seru Ibu dan Ayah secara bersamaan

"Ya terimakasih ayah,ibu" sahutku

'Ini akan menjadi hari-hari yang melelahkan' pikir Rukia

**~TBC~**

Note

-maaf jika typo masih berantakkan

-terimakasih sudah membaca cerita ini

-Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : I'm your sisiter

Part 2: love, school, and ex girlfriend?!

Genre : romance, humor

Warning : Bleach punya akang Tite Kubo, akang Tite saya pinjem karakterknya ya #slap

Syuuuh~ Trak Trak

Angin malam yang begitu dingin membuat bulu kuduk semua orang yang berada di luar rumah mereka merinding kedinginan. Bulan purnama bersinar begitu terang, dan sungguh indah bagaikan permata. Bintang-bintang bertaburan ikut menghiasi malam dan menemani Bulan.

Apartemen B No 20 Lantai 5. Di ruang Keluarga

Aku Rukia Kuchiki, baru saja pindah dan menjadi putri dari keluarga ini. Dan yang membuat ku tidak nyaman adalah 4 bersaudara yang menyebalkan itu. Sepertinya dari wajah mereka, mereka itu mesum, tapi aku juga tidak tahu. Moga saja yang dipikiranku itu salah.

"Heeem" kataku bergumam sambil melihat mereka bereempat dengan tatapan menyeringai

"Rukia-san kenapa bergumam seperti itu? Apa ada sesuatu?, Rukia-san pasti lelah, istirahat sajalah dulu di kamar" kata Ichigo

"Hmm? Tidak apa kok. Sebentar lagi saja, lagipula aku tidak enak hati Itu kan kamarmu" jawab Rukia

"Huuh? Mulai sekarang kan itu kamar kita berdua. Ayo Rukia-san.. kita ke kamar, aku sudah mengantuk. Lagipula besok kan kita sekolah" Balas Ichigo sambil menarik lengan Rukia

'kesannya bagaimana gitu ketika dia bilang "itu kamar kita berdua" dan "ayo kita ke kamar", seperti orang yang baru saja menikah dan melakukan….' ah lupakan' pikirku

"Heiii Ichigo jangan berbuat mesum ya, awas kau akan kuberi pelajaran!" ancam Renji

"Ya sampai kau berbuat tidak senonoh, aku akan melukaimu dengan lembut" timpal Aizen

"Ya sama, aku pun sependapat dengan mereka" tambah Byakuya

"Yeeeh, memang aku se-MESUM kalian?" balas Ichigo dengan nada merendahkan

Raut wajah ketiga kakak-kakak Ichigo berubah menjadi kesal dan seperti ingin membunuh Ichigo

'Awas kau Ichigo' batin ketiga bersaudara itu

Tap-Tap-Tap, Krieeet, Blaaam

Setelah masuk ke kamar Ichigo, mataku terbelalak dan langsung berteriak dengan histeris

"Ka-Kasurnya Cuma 1?!"

"iya, maka dari itu aku juga bingung, kalau misalnya Rukia-san tidur di sini, aku tidur di sofa juga tidak apa-apa"

Keadaan menjadi hening sejenak, aku jadi tidak enak hati jika dia tidur di sofa, tapi aku juga jadi tidak tenang kalau begini.

"Ya sudah, aku tidur di sofa saja, selamat tidur Rukia-san" ucap Ichigo sambil membawa bantal berwarna putih

"Tu-Tunggu!" seruku sambil menarik tangan Ichigo

"Hmmm? Ada apa Rukia-san?"

"Sudah ti-tidur disini saja" kataku dengan suara gemetar

"Heem, baiklah jika kau tidak keberatan" balas Ichigo

"Ya, kau kan adikku hahahahaha" tawaku dengan tidak ikhlas

"Baiklah, selamat malam" kata Ichigo sambil beranjak ke kasur dan mematikan lampu

Plikk

"Ehm, I-Ichigo, bisakah kita nyalakan lampunya?" tanyaku dengan ragu

"Tidak bisa, lagipula pasti akan dimarahi ibu" jawab Ichigo dengan santai

"Bukannya kalau lampunya dimatikan, ada hantu, monster dan sejenisnya" kataku dengan raut wajah ketakutan

"Rukia-san jangan mengigau ah, ya sudah aku tidur ya"

Suasana pun menjadi hening, hatiku tidak tenang, tidak bisa tidur, Aku takut kegelapan.

Srek-Srek-Srek-Hi-hi-hi

'suara apa tuh?, apa hanya perasaan?' pikirku

Srek-Srek-Srek-Hi-hi-hi

Deg-Deg

"SATAAAN!" teriakku histeris

"Rukia-san? Kenapa teriak-teriak? Aku jadi kaget" ucap Ichigo yang terbangun dari tidurnya

"maaf, sebenarnya aku takut kegelapan" kataku dengan wajah malu

Gyuuut, Tiba-tiba Ichigo merangkulku dengan lembut

"Tenang, Rukia-san aku selalu ada disampingmu kok. Aku akan melindungimu dari monster"

Bluuush, Deg-Deg-Deg, ah.. wajahku merah padam bagai kepiting rebus, perasaan apa ini? Dia terlihat sunggu dewasa padahal umurnya dibawahku. Rasanya hangat, aku jadi mengantuk.

Z..z..z.

Plik, aku membuka mataku. Matahari terlihat bersinar terang, ini sudah pagi rupanya. Apa yang semalam itu nyata? Apa hanya ilusinasiku saja?

"Selamat pagi Rukia-san" sapa Ichigo

"Se-selamat pa-pagi" jawabku dengan terbata-bata

'kenapa, pakai acara terbata-bata segala sih?, aku tidak mungkin ada perasaan padanya kan? Tidak mungkin hanya karena itu saja, mungkin suaraku belum full kali ya' batinku

"Rukia-san ayo kita bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah" ajak Ichigo

"ooh ya, hari ini aku masuk sekolah baru, seperti apa ya sekolah barunya?"

"Hmm, kau akan lihat nanti Rukia-san, sekolah ini menyenangkan"

Ehem, hari ini adalah hari dimana aku memulai kehidupan baruku di sekolah. Entah apa yang akan terjadi, apa aku akan jadi murid ter-kece? Hahahaha, Hanya bercanda.

"Rukia-san, ayo kita berangkat"

"Iyaaa~, by the way, nama sekolah kita tuh apa ya?" tanyaku

"Ooh itu, Karakura Junior High School, sekolah terbagus disekolah ini"

"Waaah, sekolah kece, aku juga kece sih" kata Rukia dengan alaynya

"Hahaha, ibu kami berangkat ya" teriak Ichigo

"Ya, hati-hati ya" balas Ibu

Tap-Tap-Tap

Kami berdua berjalan menuju lift. Ukh, aku merasa seperti adiknya Ichigo. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi dariku sih, tapi itu semua salahku kenapa aku dilahirkan pendek?

"Rukiaa" panggil seseorang

"Aku kelas 3" jawabku

"N-I-C-E, aku juga kelas 3" teriak Hitsugaya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum lebar

Puh, entah kenapa aku merasa lebih beruntung. Ternyata ada juga yang kelas 3 yang lebih pendek dari aku, Hahahaha…

"Ehem, sepertinya Rukia-san sudah punya teman untuk berangkat bersama-sama ya, ya sudah deh aku pergi duluan ya" ucap Kuro dengan lesu

"Tunggu Ichigo, jangan pundung, maafkan aku ya" kataku berusaha menghiburnya

Ichigo hanya diam dengan cemberut

Kami bertiga turun dari lift lali menunggu bus di halte dekat apartemen. Bus pun datang, kami naik dan tiba di sekolah Karakura.

"Waaah, besarnya" kagumku

"Ayo kita masuk, jangan mengamatinya dari luar saja" ajak Hitsugaya

Ketika kami memasuki koridor sekolah, Tiba-tiba datang seorang gadis berambut orange dengan jepit birunya yang berlari ke arah kami.

"Kurosaki-kun!" seru gadis itu sambil memeluk Ichigo

"Ukh Inoue, lepaskan aku" gerutu Ichigo sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Inoue

"tidak mau,berikan aku ciuman selamat pagi" manja Inoue

"tidak, aku tidak mau!" bentak Ichigo

"Humph, setiap hari kau melakukannya, kenapa hari ini kau tidak melakukannya? Apa karena ada kedua senpai ini?" tanya Inoue

"Hah?"

Gadis yang bernama Inoue itu dengan agresifnya langsung mencium bibir Ichigo, Mata Ichigo terbelalak dan dia hanya bisa pasrah saja. Deg, rasanya kok kesal ya? Apa mungkin karena aku belum mempunyai kekasih dan tidak pernah melakukan ciuman di depan umum? Masa aku kalah dengan anak kelas 1?

Gadis itu melepaskan ciumannya kepada Ichigo. Ichigo menarik nafas lega.

"Haduh Inoue, sudah kubilang kan, kita sudah putus sejak kemarin" jelas Ichigo

"aku tetap mencintaimu Kurosaki-kun" balas Inoue

Blab la bla, perdebatan antara Ichigo dan Inoue terus berlangsung. Hitsugaya yang berdiri disampingku mengajakku untuk pergi melihat-lihat keliling sekolah. Setelah meninggalkan mereka hatiku mulai sedikit tenang. Rasa itu, pasti rasa karena aku iri melihat mereka berdua bukan cemburu, Hahahaha.

Sementara Rukia dan Hitsugaya berkeliling, Inoue dan Ichigo terus berdebat satu sama lain.

"Ichigo, sepulang sekolah ke apartemenmu yuk" ajak Inoue

"Maaf aku harus mengatar kakak baruku pergi melihat-lihat seisi kota" jawab Ichigo dengan raut wajah sedikit memerah

"kakakmu? Ooh senpai yang berambut hitam pendek tadi?"

"Ya, dia putri baru di keluarga ku"

"Haaah, berarti itu sama saja kau kencan dengan kakakmu. Kau kan tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya" gerutu Inoue

Deg-Deg..

"Apa maksudmu dengan kencan?!, aku menghormatinya sebagai kakakku" bentak Ichigo

"Kenapa kamu marah?!, ooh berarti kamu suka padanya kan? Kau berjalan di tengah kota bersama kakak yang tidak memliki hubungan darah denganmu. Ichigo, kamu tidak tahu diri, masa kamu menyukai orang yang lebih dewasa darimu. Apalagi dia sudah menjadi bagian dari keluargamu!

"Berisik!" teriak Ichigo sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dan hendak menampar Inoue

"Kamu berani menamparku Ichigo?, Kamu lupa dengan janjimu?, Ingatlah janjimu Ichigo" kata Inoue dengan poker face

Ichigo menurunkan tangannya, dan menghela nafas

"Haaah, Maafkan aku Inoue, akan selalu kuingat janjiku"

Teng Neng Teng Tong, bel masuk kelas pun berbunyi

Di kelas 3-B

Kreeek.., pst pst, Sensei pun mulai memasuki kelas, terdengar murid-murid saling berbisik satu sama lain

"Nah anak-anakku, Sensei akkan memperkenalkan murid baru, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

"Um, Namaku Rukia Kuchiki, senang bertemu dengan kalian" sapaku dengan formal

"Rukiaaaa, ternyata kita satu kelas ya" seru seseorang yang suaranya tidak asing bagiku

"Haaah? Hitsu? Kau juga disini?" tanyaku dengan smirk

"Waaah, ternyata kalian sudah saling kenal ya, baiklah Rukia.. kamu duduk di sebelah Hitsugaya ya"

Murid-murid perempuan di kelas itu menatapku dengan tajam, entah tatapan apa itu. Rasanya membuatku menjadi seperti buruan mereka

"baik sensei" jawabku dengan lemas

Aku ke berjalan ke arah meja lalu duduk disamping Hitsu

"Pst, Rukia.. rasanya seperti takdir ya?" bisik Hitsugaya

"Heeem, bagiku rasanya seperti kematian akan menjemputku, apa kau tenar di sekolah Hitsu?" tanyaku

"Heeem?, tidak kok, aku yang seperti anak kecil ini, tidak mungkin tenar" jelas Hitsugaya

Jam pelajaran pun berlalu, terkadang aku merasa mengantuk. Tapi aku tidak boleh menjelek-jelekkan nama baikku di sekolah baru ini, khu-khu-khu. Akhirnya istirahat tiba, aku membuka tasku dan hendak mengambil bekalku

Srek Srek

"Lho? Aku lupa bawa bekaaaal!" kataku dengan shock

"Ehm, tenang saja Rukia, untung hari ini aku bawa bekal cukup banyak, ayo kita berbag.."

Omongan Hitsu pun terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja segerombolan gadis-gadis berdatangan ke mejanya

"Hitsu-chan, ayo kita makan bekal bersama di atap"

"Hitsu, lagi-lagi kamu nakal ya?"

"Kyaaa-Kyaaa-Kyaaaaaa"

"Anu, Hitsu" kataku dengan pelan

Sringgg, semua gadis-gadis itu langsung melirikku dengan tatapan tajam dan bersinar, seakan-akan mereka mengancam, awas jika sampai kamu mendekati Hitsu

"Ya sudah deh, aku pergi ke kantin saja ya Hitsu" kataku dengan bersweatdrop

"Eh tunggu Rukia" panggil Hitsugaya

Fuuh, aku berjalan terus tanpa menghiraukan panggilannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sampailah aku di kantin. Aku melihat Ichigo yang sedang membeli roti bersama Inoue.

"Ichigo" panggilku

"Yo Rukia-san, ah.. kau juga tidak membawa bekal ya?" tanyanya dengan menghampiriku

"Ya, aku juga mau membelinya" jawabku dengan senyum

Bluush, pipi Ichigo berubah menjadi merah

"Ichigo, kau sakit ya?" tanyaku yang agak cemas

"Huh, Ichigo ayo kita makan di atap, ayo cepat" ajak Inoue sambil menarik lengan Ichigo

"Haaah? Aku baik baik saja kok Rukia-san tidak usah khawatir hehe, ooh ya ayo kita ke atap Inoue.."

Deg, lagi-lagi rasa sakit di hatiku muncul lagi. Heem, lebih baik aku tidak melihat mereka berdua, kalau tidak rasa iriku timbul lagi.

"Sebelum itu, Rukia-san ini buatmu, tangkap!" seru Ichigo sambil melempar roti yang dibelinya

"eeeh? Tapi Ichigo"

Mereka berdua sudah menghilang, cepat sekali mereka pikirku. Tapi lagi-lagi Ichigo, dia tetap baik. Deg-Deg-Deg, ah rasanya hati ini jauh lebih tenang dibanding tadi. Aku jadi bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri

Tak terasa istirahat telah usai, murid-murid kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Pada saat pelajaran berlangsung aku terus melamun, membayangkan Ichigo, Rambutnya yang berwarna orange, serta wajahnya yang kadang-kadang berubah itu terlihat lucu. Kenapa aku memikirkannya? Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya. Dia kan adikku, mungkin aku merasa sayang terhadap Ichigo tapi hanya sebagai adik, ya sebagai adikku.

Teng-Neng-Teng-Tong, Bel pulang pun berbunyi

"Nah, kerjakan tugas kalian, dikumpulkan hari Senin depan ya.. Sekarang kita berdoa dulu sebelum pulang, berdoa mulai" jelas Sensei

"Selesai, nah selamat siang anak-anak" ucap Sensei sambil meninggalkan kelas

Bla..bla..bla..

"Rukiaaaaaaa, Rukiaaaaa, wooy" kata Hitsugaya sambil menepuk pundakku

"Haaah? Apa? Ada apa Hitsu?, jangan mengagetkanku dong" gerutuku sambil mendorong lengannya

"Haah, sekarang sudah waktunya pulang loh, kau tidak sadar?" tanya Hitsugaya

"Ya? Kok aku tidak mendengar belnya berbunyi, jadi… selama ini aku ada dimana?"

Plak, Hitsugaya memukul jidatnya sendiri

"Ya sudah, Rukia.. kita pulang bareng yuk?"

"Hmm, maaf sepertinya tidak bisa, aku mau berkeliling kota bersama Ichigo" jawabku

Deg, "Ukh, terdengar seperti kencan ya? Hahaha" tawa kecil Hitsugaya yang terlihat tidak iklhas

Deg-Deg-Deg

"gak lah, bukan kencan" balasku dengan wajah memerah

"Yakin?" cemas Hitsugaya

"Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu" jawabku sambil melambaikkan tangan

Syuuuh, 'lagi-lagi hatiku terasa sepi' batin Hitsugaya

'lagipula, kenapa Rukia mau dengan cowo seperti dia? Dia kan memiliki banyak mantan. Dan janji-janji manis palsu. Kasihan sekali Rukia' pikir Hitsugaya

Drap-Drap-Drap

"Ichigo dimana sih? Kok kelasnya sepi?" tanya batinku

Kreeek, Tap-Tap-Tap

Kulihat anak kelas 1-C berhamburan keluar kelas tapi itu bukanlah kelas Ichigo, melainkan kelas Inoue. Inoue berjalan menghampiriku dan dia berbisik padaku

"Senpai, aku pernah ke rumah Ichigo dan menginap di kamarnya, kemudian kami juga pernah melakukan 'itu' "

Aku tertegun, tapi aku tidak percaya dengan kata-katanya

"bohong" bantahku

"Heeem, senpai tidak percaya?, ah Ichigo kemarilah" teriak Inoue yang melihat Ichigo sedang berjalan

"ada apa?" tanya Ichigo

"kita pernah melakukan itu kan Ichigo?" tanya Inoue kepada Ichigo

"Haah? Apa?"

Inoue segera menginjak sepatu Ichigo

"Ah, iya, kami pernah melakukannya" jawab Ichigo sambil menunduk dan tidak melihat ke wajahku

Drap-Drap-Drap, entah apa yang kurasakan ini, membuat aku berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua. Aku tidak ingin mendengar jawaban seperti itu dari Ichigo.

"Fu..fu fu, bagus Ichigo, kamu harus mematuhi kata-kataku" kata Inoue

Ichigo terdiam dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

Zreesh, tes tes, hujan turun dengan deras. Akhirnya aku tidak jadi keliling kota bersama Ichigo, aku pulang sendirian, seharusnya aku pulang bersama Hitsugaya saja. Aku juga tidak membawa payung, terpaksa hujan-hujannan deh.

'Ah, ternyata Inoue bukan mantannya, pada akhirnya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Kenapa rasanya sekecewa ini ya? Mungkin aku ini maniak, masa aku sebegitu sayangnya sama Ichigo, tidak-tidak aku tidak boleh seperti ini, dingin' batinku sambil menggigil kedinginan

"Rukia-chaan!, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Renji yang sepertinya baru pulang dari sekolahnya

"kak Renji, aku-aku…"

"Kau lupa bawa payung ya? Sampai kebasahan seperti ini, sini payungan bareng" ajak Renji sambil mendekapku

Krik-krik-krik, 'lho kok tidak ada balasan ya? Kenapa Rukia diam saja?' batin Renji

"Kau kenapa Rukiaa?" tanya Renji

"Hosh..Hosh, dingin rasanya dingin" jawabku

Renji menatap wajahku, lalu dia meletakkan tangannya dia atas dahiku

"Gawat, Rukia kamu demam, harus cepat ditangani.. ayo naik ke pundakku" kata Renji sambil membungkukkan punggungnya

Aku langsung menurut, pikiranku sudah kacau, mataku berkunang-kunang kepalaku berputar-putar. Ternyata pudak laki-laki itu hangat sekali, seperti ini pikirku

Tap-Tap-Tap, 30 menit kemudian

Krieeet, Blaaaam..

"Aku pulang" teriak Renji

"Rukia, ayo cepat ganti seragammu, sini kubantu" kata Renji sambil membuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja Rukia

"Selamat datang, Renji.." balas Aizen yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dan mematung, karena melihat pemandangan adiknya sedang melepaskan kemeja Rukia yang dalam keadaan tak sadar

"Grrr, ADIK MESUM, PERGI SANA KE ALAM BAKA!"

"Ah, tunggu dengarkan penjelasanku dulu kak Aizen"

Kretek-Kretek

"Tidak ada alasan, ini namanya mencari kesempatan, tidak dapat diterima" geram Aizen

Buak, Jedaaar, Dziig, Ciat, Buk, Bak

Ya sudah terjadi kesalah pahaman disini, hahahaha..

**~TBC~**

Note :

-Pertama-tama maafkan saya karena keterlambatan update hehehe gomeeen .

-maaf juga masih banyak Typo yg bertebaran dan alur yang kecepatan, atau ceritanya mengecewakan gomeeen lagi

-Arigatoo~ Thank you sudah baca cerita ini *bungkuk"

-Review? Maybe?


End file.
